


born to blossom, bloom to perish

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Not exactly but i guess it could be seen that way, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex, adding that tag to be careful because they are affected by pollen, five never left, they're seventeen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Five's expecting to hear the familiar sounds of Brahms or maybe Saint-Saëns from Vanya's violin. Instead what he finds is Vanya sweating and furiously pulling at her clothes as he lands in her bedroom.It's that stupid fucking plant that Klaus got from a fan. It bloomed and something in the pollen is causing a delirious reaction in Vanya, probably in all of them soon, if they all got close enough.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	born to blossom, bloom to perish

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe some of the tags i've attached to this and others i seriously considered (like breeding kink??? it's kinda there but i'm not sure?? you guys can let me know)
> 
> it's a fill for the fuck or die prompt for kinktober. i wanted to give sex pollen a try so here it is!
> 
> title from What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani

When Reginald Hargreeves' band of teenage vigilantes return home after a pretty standard bank robbery mission, Five's first stop after debriefing is to see Vanya as it always is. He's barely got a scratch on him, although he knows Vanya will still want to check him over herself. He's expecting to hear the familiar sounds of Brahms or maybe Saint-Saëns from Vanya's violin.

Instead what he finds is Vanya sweating and furiously pulling at her clothes as he lands in her bedroom.

"Vanya?" he asks, slowly approaching her.

Her violin is haphazardly laying on the floor and that strikes Five as particularly odd. Vanya always treats her instrument with the utmost care.

He stands directly in front of her now and repeats her name a few times until she looks up. The look in her eyes glazed over and unfocused.

She licks her lips, slowing down the movement of her fingers, "Five?" Her voice sounds confused and dry, like she needs a glass of water.

"Vanya, what happened?" he tries, trying to catch her eye, but her gaze is still clouded.

She frowns, "I don't…? I don't know. I feel strange and hot…"

At once, she goes back to trying to rid herself of her uniform. Her jacket has already been discarded and the top three buttons of her shirt are undone. When she goes to unbutton the next one, Five reaches out and stills her hand with his.

A whimper falls from her mouth and Five feels it echo through his bones.

"Five," she cries out, fingers twitching against his. "It's too hot."

She peers at him through her bangs, and it's then that he notices her pupils are dilated.

Something is definitely wrong.

Carefully, he lifts her bangs to press the back of his hand to her forehead and she sighs, leaning into his touch. Her skin is hot, _too hot_ , and clammy. When he goes to drag his hand back, she moves quick to grab a hold of it. She pants against his knuckles before beginning to press little kisses along them.

It takes everything ounce of self-control in Five to pull his hand away from her. She lets out a little cry at the loss of contact. She murmurs something unintelligible, her brow furrowed, and he aches with the need to hold her, comfort her. He just doesn't know what exactly is wrong with her.

Is she sick? Did the old man give her something? Did she take something of Klaus'?

Bending down to the floor, he kneels in between her legs and grips her shoulders to steer her gaze onto his. The contact seems to help. But being this close to Vanya, while she's like this, is a threat to Five's patience. Her gaze is still cloudy but it's fixated solely on him and she smells so _marvelous_ , a new kind of sweetness surrounding her.

"Vanya," he begins delicately, "Focus on me. Focus on my voice. Can you tell me exactly what you did while we were gone?"

She licks her lips again and blinks a couple times. The hazy look in her eyes only getting worse.

He says her name one more time.

Nodding, Vanya takes a shaky breath, "I was working on my calculus homework, I heard Klaus complaining about that plant in his room still not blooming and Ben saying it needed more water when the mission alarm went off," she's speaking very slowly, like her mind is moving through molasses, "So I thought I'd water it for him to cheer him up. I went into his room but it had just bloomed."

She sounds almost in awe now. Her gaze begins to wander again so Five shakes her shoulders a little to refocus her.

"Anything else?" he presses.

"It smelled so nice, sweet. The petals were so soft," she says dreamily.

Five stares at her for a long moment. He lets loose a string of swears once his brain has connected the dots.

It's that stupid fucking plant that Klaus got from a fan. It bloomed and something in the pollen is causing a delirious reaction in Vanya, probably in all of them soon, if they all got close enough.

He promises Vanya he'll be right back before jumping to Klaus' room.

Five is immediately met with the sight of Klaus and Ben furiously making out on Klaus' bed. Their hands roaming over each other and their clothes half undone.

"Jesus! Fuck!" he yells, averting his eyes.

Neither Ben nor Klaus stop their kissing.

Five rolls his eyes before spotting the stupid plant that is causing this whole mess. It's a small flower with lots of petals, blue and violet in color. The pistil of the flower is gold and shiny, leaking what looks like a sticky substance. There's a sudden urge inside Five to brush the petals with his fingers. Before he can make that mistake, there's a cracked moan coming from Ben that breaks him from the oncoming frenzy.

Five swallows then grimaces.

Without a second thought, he picks the offending plant up and throws it out Klaus' open window.

He jumps back to Vanya's room, thrown once again for a loop when his eyes land on her. She's managed to undress even further during the time he stepped away. She's practically writhing on her bed in only her bra and underwear, clutching a pillow in between her legs. Her bottom lip stuck between her teeth as one hand pinches her nipple between the thin material of her bra.

"Five," she squeaks out, rocking her hips forward against the pillow.

He's nearly struck dumb by the sight.

Vanya is practically laid out bare for him, moaning his name, _needy_ for him.

No one else has ever seen Vanya like this before; vulnerable and desperate for release. It wakes something protective and primal inside Five.

The air in the room is heated and heavy. As if in a trance, he takes a step forward and all at once his senses are assaulted with the smell of Vanya, sweet and floral and sharp.

A loud moan reverberates throughout the room and the pillow falls to the floor.

"Five," Vanya wails, high-pitched. Her eyes have fallen shut and she rakes a wobbly hand through her hair. "Five, I-I need… I need you…"

Every step he takes towards her the hotter he feels and the sweeter the room smells. Vanya's eyes may be closed but when Five is within reach of her she seems fully aware of him. Both her hands reach out to him, causing her bra strap to slide down her shoulder, exposing the curve of her breast. He swallows thickly.

She needs him. She needs him. She needs him.

He could so easily take advantage. She's _right here_ and willing.

Five's a bastard because he wants Vanya so much. He aches for her, burns for her. He's absolutely greedy for her. Her shy little smiles, her shiny hair, the backs of her knees in those skirts, the rosy blush on her cheeks, the glittering sound of her laugh.

Despite all the measures Reginald Hargreeves took to expel sentimentality from the trafficked children he's hoarded, Five is unabashedly fond of Vanya. He craves to be the center of her attention always. Every scrap of her affection he can consume only adds to his devotion to her. Vanya might be the only one to see him, truly see him, and actually like what she sees. He isn't just another child soldier for their father to order around, or competition for the rest of their siblings.

Five is simply her best friend, her confidant, _hers_.

Taking care of Vanya is his top priority. Right now she is under the thrall of pheromones that appear to cause arousal ( _uncontrollable arousal from the sounds of Klaus and Ben in the room beside them_ ). Five knows he isn't far behind Vanya in becoming overwhelmed by this pollen. He is hanging on just barely, by his sheer unwillingness to force himself on her without her explicit consent.

There is a thought rolling around inside his mind that keeps creeping forward; that this might be the one and only time Five could be with Vanya so he should take the chance. This could be his one moment to show her how much he loves her, how highly he deems her. Let her be showered in all the praise she deserves. His sweet, precious Vanya.

Vanya's hands are clasping tight to his shirt. Her unnatural body heat bleeding into his own. It is dizzying being this close to her now. Sweat is pouring down his face and spine, causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

"Five…" she whimpers, eyes flashing open.

He shushes her, "I'm here."

She shakes her head, "Closer, Five, please."

Her nails are digging into his chest now. He wipes the hair off his forehead as he stares at Vanya's parted lips.

"Vanya, I don't…" he starts, swallows again. His heart is beating in a mad rhythm. He wonders if she can hear it. "You need to tell me what you want. Tell me what to do."

Tears are falling down her face now, mingling with her sweat. "I need _you_ ," she cries, chest heaving.

He takes her face in between his hands, swiping away her tears. "Promise me you won't hate me for this."

He couldn't bear it if she came to hate him. He'd surely deserve it but he wouldn't survive it.

"I could never hate you, Five."

"You might," his voice comes out as a shaky croak.

"No, never."

He lets out a shuddering breath, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she begs, eyes fluttering as he strokes some hair off her face, "I feel so _empty_."

The last shreds of his control are slipping away.

" _Five_ ," her voice cracks a little, "We were made for each other."

That's all he needs to hear before his body is moving of its own volition and he quickly strips himself of his clothes in record time.

They _were_ made for each other. They belong only to each other. He'll make it good for her, the best, so she will never even think of wanting another.

Once his hands touch her bare skin, she begins to make soft, needy moans in earnest. He tugs her bra off, wasting no time in bending his mouth to her swollen nipple, the wet heat on her breast as he suckles there making her gasp. Her fingers find their way into his dark locks, both hands fisting and tugging his head closer in harsh jerks of his hair with wild abandon. The taste of her skin on his tongue is syrupy sweet like honey. 

Pulling off her nipple with a wet pop, he mouths up the column of her neck, sucking a mark at her pulse point that leaves her gasping. She's making these tiny _ah_ sounds and he flushes with pride that he's able to take such good care of her. With a long lick, he's taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently in a way that makes her toes curl.

"Vanya, you taste so good," he whispers.

She rubs against him in response, begging for more friction, "Oh, oh, F-Five, please."

Together they descend into a pleased delirium.

As if he's done this a hundred times before, Five grabs Vanya by the waist and lays her out on her bed. Their hands can't stop touching each other, tracing over all the exposed skin ripe for kisses and marks. He squeezes her thighs, spreading them wide to breathe in where her sharp scent is strongest. Under normal circumstances, he's sure Vanya would be blushing madly at his brazen moves, but in this moment, she only moans at his every touch.

He kisses the damp spot on her underwear, startling her enough to let out a yelp. She's soaking wet and Five cannot wait to bury himself inside that soft heat.

In the back of his mind there's reminders that he should be gentle, this is Vanya, who only deserves soft, good things, but the primal part of him wins out. He nearly rips her underwear in half as he tugs them off her body.

Every sordid hedonistic thought he's ever had is running amok in his head – fuck her, claim her, mark her, fill her up, _keep her, keep her, keep her_.

Sliding his hands under her ass to lift her up so he can fit in the cradle of her thighs, Five takes a moment to look at Vanya unraveled and aching for him. She's panting, there's a rosy flush all over her body. He can't stop thinking of licking the sweat off her so she's covered in his spit. Five wants them to smell and taste the same. He wants to fuck her in this bed for days then fuck her in every room and on every surface of the mansion. He wants her filled with his come, covered in his marks, and too blissed out to move.

His cock is painfully hard where it grinds between her thighs, smearing her juices to mix with his precum even as she wriggles against him. Her hands press into the sheets as she closes her eyes and gives in to the wash of feeling.

Five watches in fascination as his fingers move up, slipping and sliding through her slick and swollen lips to tease and press at the too tight entrance to her core. He slowly stretches her with one finger, then two. He tries to be careful with her, but his gentle ministrations soon become harsh as both their needs grow.

Vanya jerks her hips forward when one of Five's fingers presses against that bundle inside her.

When he slides a third finger in, he's not expecting her to clench so tightly around him, bucking her hips forward even more. She comes with a loud gasp, gushing over his palm.

"O-oh, Five," she pants.

He pulls his fingers out of her with an obscene sound then leans down to kiss her deep and hard. His tongue sweeps into her mouth with force. More pants and whines escape her as she loops her arms around his neck, dragging his body down onto hers.

Vanya clings to him like he's the only thing keeping her grounded. Five is a warm and solid weight lying on top of her, caging her in, holding her down. He keeps kissing wherever he can reach, her mouth, her cheeks, her throat.

"I-I need… Fuck me please," she babbles, her nails digging into his back.

He bites her bottom lip at her polite swearing.

With her overt permission, he shifts to finally sink into the tight heat of her. The pollen in both their systems burns hotter and brighter at the sensation of their bodies connecting.

Vanya throws her head back at the feel of Five stretching her completely open, throat bared for him to graze his teeth across. The stretch is so euphoric, so all encompassing, that Vanya's entire mind is wiped blank. He pushes the first inch of his cock in and out, over and over, forcing her walls wide around him as he slowly fucks deeper. Before long, they're up to three inches, and then four, the sounds of their sex sloppy in the small bedroom.

She's gone nearly limp, overwhelmed by the desperate longing inside her beginning to abate. The force of his thrusts shoves her further up the bed. He rearranges her, keeping her pinned to the bed while he fucks her, moving her this way and that at his whim.

"Mine," he growls against her throat, teeth skating along her pounding pulse once more.

Dizzy with sensation and babbling incessantly, Vanya raises her hips to meet his. The warmth in her body continuing to mount as Five ruts in and out of her, sweat beading down her cheeks and chest and her thighs clenching with increasingly uncontrollable pleasure. A loud moan pierces his ears as she comes again. Her dripping wet cunt sucking him in even harder. The second orgasm doesn't stop her from squirming underneath him. She locks her legs around his hips for leverage, meeting his sharp thrusts beat for beat. It changes the angle just enough to make her gasp again. He looks up, smirk firmly in place, speeding up more.

Five's hands practically glide down her waist from their mingling sweat. Everything is hazy and slippery and wonderful between them.

The sight of Vanya speared on his cock, the snug fit of her warmth around him, will be burned inside his mind forever.

"Vanya, Vanya, _Vanya_ ," he cries out. They both groan with the rolling of his hips, and he brings the pad of his fingertips to meet her clit.

"Five, Five-" Her voice breaks off as he continues to move.

The pleasure feels too big for her to take.

Five snaps his hips, brutally hard, burying himself to the hilt and splitting Vanya in half.

When he realizes he isn't going to last much longer, Five angles his hips to drive hard into the most sensitive spot inside her. He bends over to kiss her open, moaning mouth, cradling one gentle hand behind her neck.

This time the orgasm hits her almost aggressively, she's dazed as the aftershocks feed into each other with each roll of his hips. Five is in a fevered frenzy; desperate to chase after Vanya's bliss with his own. The only thoughts in his head that he must _keep her satisfied_ and _fill her up_. So he slowly works his thrusting deeper, savoring the incoherent needy sounds she makes, until he is finally spilling into her.

Five mutters apologies mixed with praise into her skin as he kisses down her throat. Vanya hums hazily. He lifts himself up to look her over, reassured by the dazed, soft look on her face.

He took good care of her. She's safe and sated in the clutch of his arms.

When he pulls out of her, she gives an unhappy whimper.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he murmurs, "I know, I know."

They're both sticky and sweaty, their bodies no longer uncomfortably hot but still unusually warm. A little thrill runs through him as he watches his come dribble out of her cunt and slide down her thighs. He runs his fingers lightly through her folds, basking in the little, oversensitive shivers she makes.

He halts the lazy movements after a minute, shifting them a little so that he's laying beside Vanya and not on top of her anymore.

"Five," her voice comes out hoarse. He hums to let her know he's listening. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He kisses her forehead again, "We were made for each other. I'll always take care of you."

Vanya makes a happy noise, cuddling close to him.

He knows the pollen isn't completely out of their systems yet. They'll have to go another round or two, but Five is confident in his ability to keep pleasing her.

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober day 19!!! 🎃🎃🎃
> 
> i like to imagine allison, luther and diego were also having their own threesome
> 
> i hope some of you enjoyed this 😅


End file.
